The Wilderness formerly Stuck During Christmas
by gavrochelives
Summary: This was going to be a Christmas story,But it turns out I can't write Christmas stories. So enjoy this random fic about Holly and Trouble, when Opal Koboi sets out to get rid of them.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. I am kinda in a Christmas mood, so I decided to write a Christmas story. It's H/T just to tell you. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanza.

Holly Short stood just outside a fairy fort, a hat and jacket making her look like a small human child. It was just past the middle of December, and snow was falling fast, adding to the 6 inches of snow on the ground.

Holly was just now completing a mission with her partner, Trouble Kelp. They had had to round up a few smuggler dwarves in northern England. When they got back to the fort, Trouble had started acting mysterious and commanded her to wait outside.

As she waited for Trouble to let her in the fort, she took note of the scene. It wouldn't look out of place on a Christmas card. And as she noted that, many Christmas cards were being sent around the world, both under and on the surface. The fairies did celebrate Christmas, in honor of San'de Klaus and the message that Christmas spread.

Holly didn't even notice Trouble Kelp coming out of the fort, she was so focused on the winter scene.

"boo"

"Very scary Trubs."

"Trouble. Not Trubs, Holls.

"hypocrite"

"You have insulted me. Take that!"

Trouble threw a snowball at Holly, barely missing her head. Holly retaliated, and her snowball hit trouble right in the nose.

"How dare you hit your commanding officer with a snowball"

Trouble attacked her, pushing her down is a rather large snow pile. Holly's head poked back out, hat mysteriously gone. She grabbed an overhanging branch, and seconds later, Trouble was covered in a foot of fallen snow.

The snow fight was forgotten when they heard an unpleasant beeping coming from the fort. Running towards the fort, neither noticed that all their electric items had somehow stopped working. Upon entering the fort, they made a shocking discovery. The fort was completely quiet and dark.

Thinking somebody outside was causing this, Holly ran out of the fort.

"Holly, wait!"

Trouble, being less impulsive than Holly, had thought it through, and knew that if anyone really was up there, then Holly was running into danger. He ran up after her, thoughts for his own safety gone. Immediately after he left the fort, the doors shut and locked.

It will get more Christmas-y as I write it. This is just to kinda set the scene. I will attempt to update once a day. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2great title, huh

Hello, sorry for the delay but I lost power for a couple days so yeah… I will attempt to put up as many chapters as I can.

Holly emerged from the fort to find … nothing. No bad guys armed with guns. No bombs ready to explode. Just snow and trees. In a way she was kind of disappointed. Seconds later, Trouble arrived, guns up.

"No need for the gun, Trouble"

"Are you sure"

"No, but we can't just stand here pointing our guns at nothing."

"True"

Trouble put his gun back at his side, and joined Holly in looking around. Neither really knew what they were looking for, it just seemed like the thing to do. With a jolt, trouble remembered they had their computers. Looking down, he discovered his was dead. Seeing Trouble's glance she checked her own, without much hope. Dead. With a shrug, Holly turned around and walked back to the fort.

"What are you doing?"

"Well we need to at least try to get inside, don't we?"

Knowing that there was no way Holly would just give up, Trouble went on a walk to make sure there really was nobody. For some reason Trouble was really tired.

Holly groaned and rubbed her foot. _Great idea Holly_ she scolded herself . _Kick the foot-deep metal door. Idiot. _Foaly had just recently redone all the forts. There was no way in.

Holly walked out of the fort, her goal to find Trouble and find a way to contact Foaly. That was forgotten when she saw Trouble. He was staggering, murmuring something about the trees. She didn't have time to decipher what he said.

Holly grabbed Trouble's arm and lead him to the fort. She checked his eyes. His pupils were dilated. He tried to say something, but his words were mixed up. Then she remembered the medical classes at the LEP academy. These were the symptoms of magical flex.

Then Holly's vision became fuzzy and she lost her train of thought.

Haha a cliffhanger. Any predictions?. It will get Christmassy after I establish the plot. I will attempt to put up a few chapters tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 another great title

Hi, sorry for not updating. I will attempt to post a few chapters tommorrow. I am trying to get it to be Christmassy, although I am really not good at it.

The ground is cold. That was the first thing that came to Holly's mind when she woke up. She had no idea what ground it was, or why she was laying on it, but she would discover that later. Looking around, she appeared to be in a human truck. Bad news. Very bad news.

"well hello sleepyhead"

A voice came from the front seat of the truck. A strangely childish voice. With a sinking feeling, Holly sat up. Who did she know who hated her, and sounded childish. A grinning Opal Koboi spun around. No surprises there.

"Opal. What do you want?"

"A lot of things. But I'll settle for you dead."

"what about Artemis"

"All in good time"

"Why don't I just knock you out and walk away"

Holly was not feeling up to this threat. She highly doubted this would be possible, weak as Koboi was. Whatever had been used to knock her out was still not completely out of her system.

"It would be a shame for my friend to have to hurt your friend"

With a jolt, Holly remembered Trouble. Where was he? Looking around, Holly couldn't see him.

"to the left of the truck."

Holly glanced out the window and saw him. Tied to a tree, still unconscious. With an armed dwarf pointing a gun at his head.

"let him go"

"Why?"

"Don't play games Opal."

"I'm not playing games. This is very serious"

Despite her words, Opal was grinning like a little girl who had actually gotten the pony she wanted for her birthday. She appeared to be completely confident in her plan. That didn't help Holly's confidence.

"What are you going to do?"

"All I can say is you will be killed, along with Artemis, Butler, and your unconscious friend over there"

"Trouble? What has he done?"

"He should be more careful who he befriends."

Opal looked like she wanted to stay and attempt to lower Holly's morale further, but a small communicator in her ear demanded her attention.

"I DON'T CARE, JUST GET IT DONE"

Holly knew it wouldn't be smart to annoy her, but she couldn't resist.

"How's your blood pressure doing Opal?'

"I wouldn't be so cheeky if I were you, Short. You don't know what might happen."

Then without another word, Opal threw something at Holly. Holly fell asleep before it even hit her.

Sorry, but I think I'm gonna abandon the Christmas aspect of the story. I'm really not good at it. So please review! I will have a few more chapters up soon.


	4. chapter 4 more wonderful titles

Greeting to all readers. I have returned with my former Christmas story. So you all know, It is no longer a Christmas story. I am very sorry, but my first attempt at a holiday story crashed, fell, and burned into a pile of ashes. I will be attempting to improve upon some of my earlier stories soon, so stay tuned.

Trouble groaned. He had had a horrible dream. Opal Koboi. Why couldn't he think straight? He couldn't remember anything that had happened. And his head was killing him. Opening his eyes, he looked around. He was in the woods. Why was he in the woods?

"I see you're feeling better."

Spinning around, so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash, Trouble saw Holly. She was snow away from a small area. It looked like she was planning on making a fire. But the surprising thing was, she was wearing human clothes. A blue t-shirt and a pair jeans, the jeans ripped at both knees. Looking at himself, he saw he was wearing similar clothes, only his t-shirt was green.

"What…?"

"Opal Koboi. She kidnapped us. I think she drugged you. She used something to make me fall asleep, and left us here. She took all our stuff, so I have no idea where we are, and we have no way of contacting the LEP."

Trouble grimaced as he tried to sit up. Whatever she had used to drug him must have been really potent. Holly noticed the action, and walked over to him.

"Don't. I think she used a weird human drug, which caused magical flex. I've got everything under control for now."

If anybody else had told him to stay still, he wouldn't have done it. But this was Holly.

"Do you have a plan."

"to make a fire"

"I mean past that"

"No."

Holly stood up and began to walk away from the small makeshift camp.

"Where you going?"

"To see if I can figure out where we are"

"good luck"

"thanks, I need it"

Holly leaned up against a tree. This was hopeless. She had been searching for what seemed to be over an hour. She had no way to tell time, seeing as all of her equipment had been taken away and it was a cloudy day. To the best of her ability all she had been able to deduce was that she was in the northern hemisphere, somewhere in east Europe.

Then the tree cracked. Holly was thrown into the freezing stream she had been following. As her head went under she noticed the water above her getting more opaque. She was going under the ice!!! Fighting against the current, she kicked the ice. Solid.

The small part of her brain that wasn't panicking told her to search for weak spots in the ice. She looked ahead and saw a small hole, just big enough for her to get through. As she passed by, she reached for it and…

I felt like being evil and leaving you on a cliffhanger. Do not fear, however, next chapter(which I shall put up in a few seconds), you shall learn Holly's fate.


	5. Chapter 5 i'm so creative

Hello and welcome back. I told you it wouldn't be long.

Trouble glanced towards the stream, which Holly had followed. She had been gone for a long time. It was hard not to be worried. Trouble kept reminding himself that Holly could take care of herself.

More to keep his mind of the fact that Holly was still missing, Trouble decided to see if he could stand up. Wincing, he sat up and grabbed a small sapling. Using it to sturdy himself, Trouble got up on one knee. So far, so good. Then he pushed himself up, and nearly fell right back down. Waiting for his vision to clear, Trouble leaned against the tree.

He could stand. He was dizzy, but he could stand. Knowing that he decided there was no reason to lay down and do nothing. He grabbed a couple of rocks had Holly had been using to try to start a fire. She had been unsuccessful, but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

Within two minutes trouble had a fire going. He would have gone scavenging for food, but he got hit by a sudden wave of nausea. Back to lying down again, Trouble's mind wandered to where Holly could have gone.

Holly's outstretched hand touched the hole, but the current was to strong and her hand was wrenched away. Holly glanced ahead, not feeling to hopeful. She was already feeling lightheaded, and doubted she would have the strength to hold on. But Holly Short never gave up. Holly saw a large opening up ahead, like the one she had fallen into.

Holly feebly reached for a tree branch that was hanging over the water. She couldn't even reach it. But she stopped moving with current either way. Holly's wondered how that could have happened, but didn't even turn around to look.

With her last spurt of energy, Holly threw herself on the snow covered bank. No mater that she was wet and it was below freezing out. No matter that she was completely exposed. She passed out right there.

Trouble couldn't wait any more. He was going to find Holly. She could be in more trouble than he was. She could have come across some kind of animal, or could have hit or head.

Trouble stood up and walked along the stream, the same way Holly had gone.

Sorry it's so short. I wrote these last 2 chapters together and I really don't feel like typing any more. I will attempt to get another chapter up tomorrow. Either This or Unknown.


	6. Artemis a real tittle

I have returned. Well sorry for the delay. Anyways, next chapter because I know you've all been dying to know what happens to Holly. I have decided this takes place 7 years before the first book.

"Hello, Holly?"

Trouble was trying to keep his voice down. He still didn't know where he was, and humans could be around. But he wanted Holly to hear him. He was getting worried. He had been walking for a while, and he hadn't found Holly. He was following the stream, just as he knew Holly would. Well, hoped she would. Every survival guide under the world said to follow any water source if you're trapped in the woods, but Holly wasn't known for following guides.

He swerved to avoid a small tree that had fallen in the stream. A small part of his mind wondered what made it fall, but he didn't spend time brooding over it.

He heard a voice up ahead. It definitely wasn't Holly. The voice sounded like it belonged to a small child.

"Hello? Fairy?"

Had the child spotted him? How could it know? Trouble decided it would be best to reveal himself, considering it was just a child. Then the child spoke up again.

"Wake up. You could get hypothermia."

If he had really been seen, the child would have known he was awake. Oh no. Holly. Glancing through the bushes, Trouble saw Holly sprawled out on the snow, at the feet of a small boy. Luckily, there were no adults around. The boy was poking Holly, who was soaking wet. That was bad. The temperature was in the 20's, Trouble guessed.

He had to save Holly. But he would have to reveal himself to the boy. Oh well. Nobody would believe him. He stepped out of the bushes.

"Are you a fairy too?"

The boy took Trouble appearing very well. His face, which was very pale, showed almost no surprise.

"Yes. That is my friend, what happened to her?"

"I saw her trying to get out of the river, so I pulled her out. Then she passed out. I think it's hypothermia."

Trouble was shocked. How had Holly fallen in the river? And was she alright? She didn't look well. Trouble was also somewhat worried about the boy. He appeared to be no more than 5 years old, and it was cold out. The boy was already pale. The boy hadn't said anything for a few minutes, but now he spoke up.

"What's your name?"

"Trouble. Where are your parents?"

"Interesting name. Mine is Artemis. My parents are traveling."

"Then who's in charge of you?"

"Butler"

"Then go find him. I've got to…"

Truthfully, Trouble didn't know what to do. It was still in the 20s at the makeshift camp, a small fire wouldn't do much to change that.

"My house is warm."

"So?"

"So she needs warmth."

Trouble didn't know what to do. It was a mudman house. But Holly wouldn't last long in this weather. And they were invited in. If he decided not to go, and Holly died, he would never forgive himself. He lifted her up, deciding it was best to get her out of the snow. She was so cold. He looked at the boy.

"Well Artemis, Where's your house?"

Sorry for the long delay, and the length. My teachers gave me too much homework. But I'll try to be a little more constant. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. lost

Well if these next few chapters aren't that great, please forgive me. I never really have that much of a plan when I write. Anyways Artemis and Trouble and Holly all belong to Eoin Colfer.

Artemis couldn't believe it. He had been studying fairies since he was told they didn't exist. And now he had proof. These fairies were the same size as him. Well, the female. The male was a little taller. Artemis was small for his age. But he made up for that with brainpower. Very few 5 year olds could tell you every bone in the human body. He glanced behind him. The male was carrying the female. He looked worried.

"So, you're name is Trouble?"

"What? Oh yeah. I gave myself that name." How old are you?"

"Interesting. I'm 5 years old. What were you guys doing- Ohh"

Artemis wiped off his face. He had tripped over a rock. Nothing particularly special about that. Artemis wasn't exactly coordinated. But that rock hadn't been there before. He looked at the rock and then to both sides. The forest was much thicker that before. How could he have gotten lost? He had been so distracted by the fact that he had found real fairies, that he hadn't been paying attention. And Butler always told him never to get distracted. He berated himself.

"Artemis? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Artemis didn't answer right away. He didn't want to believe it.

"We're lost. I got distracted."

Saying that out loud made it seem much worse. And he had just realized that it was snowing. He didn't know about the fairies, but he wouldn't be able to survive long in the cold. The female fairy probably wouldn't either, for that matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trouble just stared. Lost. That's what he gets for trusting a 5 year old. He would be alright. He would get cold, but he would survive. But Holly. Holly was still wet. Her pulse was weak as it was. She wouldn't last long. He hugged her a little closer in an attempt to keep her warm.

"Artemis?"

"What?""Would anybody be looking for you at this point?"

"I don't know. They sun is hidden, so I don't know what time it is."

Trouble had feared as much. He looked at the sky, and noticed how fast the snow was falling. It was up to his knees already. Not that that was saying much. Holly mumbled and coughed. She opened her eyes and blinked as a snowflake hit her in the eye.

"Trouble? What?"

Holly attempted to escape and stand up, but she last her balance and the only thin that stopped her from hitting the ground was Trouble's arm, which was still wrapped around her waist.

"Don't try to walk yet."

"Well what am I going to do then? I'm not gonna be carried."

"Fine. I'll support you."

Truthfully, Trouble had wished she had agreed to be carried. He didn't want her to hurt herself by moving about too soon after her injury. She leaned on Trouble, and he kept his arm around her waist. Then she noticed Artemis for the first time.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Artemis."

"And why are you here?"

I saw you floating in the river and pulled you out. Then he came along and I agreed to help him, but now we are lost."

"Oh. Thanks. Um, so what are we doing now?"

"trying to find the way to my home."

"And we're lost?"

"Right."

Trouble had just watched this entire conversation with amusement. Holly seemed surprised that this boy had saved her. Well that was somewhat to be expected. The boy was tiny. In human sizes of course.

Trouble noticed Holly shivering. She was still wet, and neither of them were dressed adequately for the weather.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holly looked up. The sky was getting dark. That was bad. It was cold enough with the weak sunlight. It would be worse at night. She shivered. Her hair and clothes were just starting to dry from her dip in the river. It was so cold. Holly noticed Trouble tighten his grip on her, just a bit.

"What was that?"

Artemis had stopped to listen to something.

"What was what?"

"Footsteps."

Holly and Trouble listened, and both heard it at the same time. Footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

So what do you think? Please review!!! Sorry it's been awhile. I was busy. Anyways, please review. First 2 get virtual ice cream cakes!


	8. Authors note

**Attention! This story has been put up for adoption! I have become very busy, and for now I do not have the time to finish it. If anyone is interested in finishing it, please PM me. I will be back on , but that won't be for a while, and I don't want the stories to be left unfinished. I do ask that if you finish it, please do not erratically change the plot. I wish for my stories to still be the same stories. Well, good bye for now.**


End file.
